trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AnatomicSnowman
} |name = Joey Grayson |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = I love fish! They always die, though. =( |screenname = |title = Bard of Life |age = 14 |style = Varies by level of involvement. Will drop capitals on occasion; smileys are used often. |specibus = scalpelkind |modus = Operation |planet = Land of Vines and Ice }} Introduction Your name is JOEY GRAYSON, and you DO NOT LIKE CATS. Especially metaphorical cats that are somehow alive and dead at the same time. Your MOM is always going on about some guy named Schrodinger who had one such cat, but it mostly just HURTS YOUR HEAD when she talks about it. One thing you DO like is FISH. Fish are always either dead or alive. MOSTLY DEAD, in your case. You have yet to have a fish that's stayed alive more than a month. BUT YOU KEEP TRYING ANYWAY. You don't mind too much when your fish die; it means that you can DISSECT AND STUDY them. You love to DISSECT AND STUDY things. This hobby dates back to when you were four years old and decided to DISSECT AND STUDY the vacuum cleaner bag. Because of your scientific pursuits, and also because you hate getting hot, the AC in your room is CONSTANTLY ON AT FULL BLAST, even in the middle of winter. Your friends have been known to complain about the chill, but YOU LIKE IT THIS WAY, DAMMIT. Even if you are especially susceptible to colds and other diseases. Aside from the DISSECTION AND STUDY OF THINGS, your interests include MEDITATION, SWIMMING, and the occasional WEED BROWNIE. You also enjoy ANYTHING 50S THEMED, as well as KITCHY MUSICALS, especially GREASE and LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS. Your Chumhandle is anatomicSnowman, and your strife specibus is SCALPELKIND. Personality Write a third person summary of his personality here. Biography Write a bit about his life before his session here. Session Land of Vines and Ice This planet is completely submerged beneath an icy ocean. A long, tough species of seaweed grows in this ocean. Consorts, which look like greenish penguins, weave rafts out of this seaweed. They dive for fish down to depths of 100 feet, but the ocean is much deeper. Legends tell of a gigantic beast that lives in the deepest depths of the ocean, known as denizen. Long ago, the planet was half covered in icewater and half in jungle. Then, this monster let out a great noise and spit out tons of water, causing the ocean to envelop the planet. Fish thrived, but all land species besides the penguins perished. The monster now lives, according to legend, atop the tallest jungle mountain (still submerged to a depth beyond any penguin's ability to dive). The quest is to drain the ocean until the planet returns to its natural state (killing hundreds if fish, but paving the way for future life on land), then fight the newly surfaced denizen. Trivia *This space is for trivial facts. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions.